Twinz Story
by Uchikurai
Summary: ch 2 up/"Mengapa rasanya... Rohku seperti di tarik keluar dari tubuhku..." Batin Sasori di sela-sela kesakitannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya melemah, kedua tangannya yang semula meremas rambut merah darahnya, kini lunglai ke bawah.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku ingin sekali ke tempat bunga-bunga... Rasanya seperti ada yang kurindukan..."

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah taman?"

"Uhm... Entahlah... Tapi..."

"Ya aku tahu itu... Aku akan membantumu semampuku."

"Maksudmu... Ah... Uhm... Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Bukankah kita kembar?"

"Kembar...?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa... Obaa-chan bilang aku hanya... Anak tunggal?"

"Karena..."

"Karena...?"

"Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya saat kau dewasa nanti..."

"Saat dewasa nanti...?"

"Uhm... Yeah... "

"Kapan aku akan merasakan dewasa itu?"

"Mungkin saat kau melihat gadis di taman bunga yang kau impikan itu."

"Aku tidak memimpikan gadis."

;Ya. Tapi akan ada gadis di taman bunga itu."

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Lindungi dia."

"Lindungi?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin bertanya, boleh?"

"Ya, apa?"

"Kalau kita kembar... Siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik?"

"Aku kakakmu."

"Kau kakakku?"

"Iya, Sasori..."

"Kakak..."

"Ya?"

"Siapa nama kakak?"

"Namaku... Ah, aku harus segera kembali, maaf..."

"Kak... Kakak... Kakak... Kak... Kakakkkkkkkk!"

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

BY: Nakiaka Ayu

CHARACTER UTAMA:

-AKASUNA SASORI

RATED: T

GENRE: ROMANCE/SUPRANATURAL/DRAMA

CHAPTER 1

tuk tuk tuk

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh pagi, dan suara bel tanda sekolah masuk akan berbunyi pada pukul sembilan pagi. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, berangkat dua jam setengah sebelum bel masuk. Ia paling tidak suka menunggu apalagi membuat orang lain menunggu.

Tapi bukankah sama saja menunggu? Menunggu bel masuk hingga dua jam? Maksud Ia datang pagi, bukan hanya untuk sekolah. Tapi untuk menemui dan membantu Obaa-channya sebagai Kepala Sekolah.

"Ah. Sasori-san un!" Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hah hah hah hah Sasori hah hah..." Orang yang memanggilnya kini sudah berada di hadapannya, dan mengulurkan tangannya, dengan ragu Sasori mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan meletakannya di atas tangan yang terulur itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori dengan tampang datar. Orang yang memanggilnya tadi tersenyum puas, dan segera menarik tangan kiri Sasori mengikutinya.

"Ikut saja, un!" Gumamnya.

"Sssstttt lihat disana Chiyo-sama sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Ujarnya, menunjuk tempat beberapa meter dari sana. Sasori hanya terdiam, menatap lurus kedepan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia melihat Obaa-channya sedang berbincang akrab dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua. Di samping wanita itu ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi tersenyum kepada Chiyo-sama, juga terkadang berbicara menggantikan sang wanita pirang.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka, Deidara." Jawab Sasori dengan nada yang datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Eh?" Kaget Deidara.

"Wanita itu mirip denganmu, apa itu adalah Ibumu?" tanya Sasori, jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk wanita berambut pirang di kuncir dua.

"Huwaaaa kau gila un! Walau aku tak tahu wajah Ibuku, aku tidak dapat merasakan perasaan kasih sayang darinya un, jelas dia bukan Ibuku un! Ibuku jauh lebih cantik un!" Deidara terus berceloteh untuk menyangkal bahwa wanita berambut pirang itu bukan Ibunya. Sasori hanya melihat ke arah gadis berambut pink di samping wanita itu.

"Sasori-san un." panggil Deidara, Ia sudah berhenti berceloteh. Karena Ia sudah sadar kalau sejak tadi Sasori tidak memperhatikannya. Karena penasaran, Deidara mengikuti arah pandangan Sasori yang jatuh pada gadis berambut merah muda. Deidara tersenyum licik.

"Wanita berambut pink itu mungking yang Ibumu un." Ujar Deidara, Ia berniat membalas Sasori.

"Hmm?" Sasori menengok kearah Deidara sejenak lalu kembali menatap gadis berambut merah muda disana.

"Mungkin?" Doooeeeeengggg, Deidara terbengong-bengong menatap Sasori. Ia heran akan jawaban Sasori. Jelas-jelas Ia dan Sasori tahu, kalau gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat lebih muda dari mereka.

"Bunga-bunga... Dan..." Sasori bergumam pelan sambil berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang dirawat dan ditanami tanaman bunga berbagai jenis, sehingga membuatnya terlihat indah. Sasori menyukai tempat yang berbunga. Terus ia berjalan, banyak yang memperhatikannya, yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, terkadang pandangan ceria yang biasanya dari gadis-gadis penggemarnya.

"Aku sudah kelas duabelas, tapi kenapa aku belum dewasa?" Batin Sasori. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menanti suara yang akan menyahuti ucapannya.

"Kau akan dewasa sebentar lagi." Suara itu mulai terdengar menyahuti ucapan Sasori.

"Benarkah?" Batin Sasori kembali.

"Ya." Suara itu menyahuti.

Sasori tersenyum lega saat mengetahui dirinya akan segera dewasa. "La-" Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, dan ucapannya. Matanya melotot melihat tak jauh di depannya ada seorang gadis sedang tertidur di tengah-tengah taman bunga miliknya. Siapakah gadis itu? Mengapa bisa tertidur di sana? Dan...

"Apakah dia orangnya?" Batin Sasori bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin?" Sebuah suara menyahutinya dengan ragu.

"Mungkin?" Tanya Sasori memastikan ucapan suara di benaknya itu.

"Ya. Entah mengapa rasanya kurang yakin." Suara itu kembali tertangkap indra pendengaran Sasori.

"Tapi dia di taman bungaku kan?" Bela Sasori.

"Tapi ini bukan di Konoha." Tukas suara itu sedikit keras.

"Konoha?" Kini Sasori menyahut bingung.

"Ya. Di Konoha tempat gadis kecil itu berada."Suara itu mulai memelan.

"Gadis kecil?" Sasori makin bingung, dengan ucapan kakaknya dalam benaknya.

"Ya. Gadis kecil yang selalu menangis di taman bunga." Suara itu menyahut yakin.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasori Ia jadi merasa ingin tahu akan hal ini.

"Cinta pertamaku." Jawab suara itu.

"Ci-Cinta pertama Kakak?" Tanya Sasori memastikan.

"Uhm... Yeah." Terdengar suaranya ragu, mungkin kakak sedang blushing pikir Sasori.

"Kapan Kakak merasakannya?" Tanya Sasori, rasa keingin tahuannya akan kakaknya juga gadis itu mulai muncul.

"Apa?" Tanya suara itu terdengar bingung.

"Cinta?" Kata Sasori.

"Saat aku berumur tujuh tahun dan berjanji akan melindunginya." Suara itu bergumam lemah.

"Umur tujuh tahun?" Sasori makin bingung.

"Ya." Jawab suara itu dengan nada yakin. Sasori makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita sudah pernah bertemu kak?" Sasori bertanya masalah kebingungannya itu.

"Sayang sekali, Kakak dibawa pergi oleh paman ke Konoha, sejak dua bulan kita di lahirkan. Dan Kaa-chan meninggal, sedangkan Tou-san sakit keras." Jelas suara itu.

"..." Sasori hanya dapat diam tanpa kata. Ia menunduk, sehingga poni-poninya tampak menutupi matanya. Airmata mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya mengikuti lekuk wajah babyfacenya.

"Sasori-san~ un!" Samar-samar terdengar ada suara orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah..." Sasori tersentak saat ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya, dan mengagetkannya.

"Sedang apa un?" Tanya Deidara yang tadi menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Hanya melihat gadis dan bunga-bunga." Jawab Sasori yang membuat Deidara bingung. Ia ikut mengarahkan kedua bolamatanya kearah tempat yang Sasori lihat. Tak jauh di sana, Deidara melihat, di tengah-tengah taman bunga ada sesosok gadis berparas yang menurutnya 'lumayan', sedang tertidur pulas.

"Cantik un." Gumam Deidara. Lalu Ia menoleh menatap Sasori, matanya membelalak tak percaya. "Kau menangis, un?"

"Ah?" Sasori tersentak kembali. Ia hapus airmatanya dengan cepat.

"Kau menangis karena ada gadis yang seenaknya tidur di taman bungamu, un?" Tebak Deidara dengan asal. Sasori menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa-" Deidara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena kini ia sibuk terbengong-bengong akan kelakuan aneh Sasori. Tadi dia mendengarkan Sasori berbicara seorangdiri, sekarang Sasori menangis, lalu apalagi yang akan terjadi?

'BRUKK' Sasori jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Kedua tangannya membentuk silang saling mencengkram masing-masing lengannya dengan kencang. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Sasori merasakan, tubuhnya hampa bagai sebuah boneka.

"SASORI-SAN, UN!" Teriak Deidara histeris. Ia celingak celinguk berusaha mencari 'Apakah disekitar sini ada orang?' tapi ternyata hasilnya NIHIL. Dan karena khawatir akan keadaan Sasori yang terlihat aneh. Deidara memutuskan untuk berlari menuju Kantor Kepala Sekolah, meninggalkan Sasori di taman belakang sekolah, yang di jadikan kebun bunga. Kota Suna, seperti namanya, suna berarti pasir. Tanaman bunga yang di tanam di belakang sekolah adalah tanaman yang memang masih kuat dan dapat beradaptasi dengan keadaan Kota Suna yang kering, asalkan rajin menyiramnya dengan air yang di beri obat-obatan khusus yang terbuat dari bahan alami buatan sendiri. Ya, Chiyo-sama bukan hanya sosok Kepala Sekolah, Ia juga merupakan seorang dokter handal sekaligus Kepala Rumah Sakit International Suna.

"Arkhhh!" Rintih Sasori. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut berwarna merah darah miliknya. Keringat dingin keluar deras di pelipisnya. Matanya menyipit, keningnya mengkerut keras, sesekali terdengar suara gemeletuk gigi grahamnya yang saling beradu.

"Mengapa rasanya... Rohku seperti di tarik keluar dari tubuhku..." Batin Sasori di sela-sela kesakitannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya melemah, kedua tangannya yang semula meremas rambut merah darahnya, kini lunglai ke bawah. Kringat dingin di pelipisnya mulai berjatuhan. Wajahnya yang tadi mengeras menahan sakit, kini mulai tenang. Pandangannya mulai terasa kabur, semakin lama semakin gelap.

~Tsuzuku~

AN/: Hai minna-san ^o^/ Publishan baru lagi nich :p

Boleh minta RnR gak? :D

Gomenne… fic saya yang lain lagi gak ad aide dan feel :p


	2. Chapter 2

"Mengapa rasanya... Rohku seperti di tarik keluar dari tubuhku..." Batin Sasori di sela-sela kesakitannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya melemah, kedua tangannya yang semula meremas rambut merah darahnya, kini lunglai ke bawah. Kringat dingin di pelipisnya mulai berjatuhan. Wajahnya yang tadi mengeras menahan sakit, kini mulai tenang. Pandangannya mulai terasa kabur, semakin lama semakin gelap.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

BY: Nakiaka Ayu

CHARACTER UTAMA:

-AKASUNA SASORI

RATED: T

GENRE: ROMANCE/SUPRANATURAL/DRAMA

.

"Chiyo-sama~ un!" Deidara berlari di koridor yang masih sepi, karena ini memang masih jam setengah delapan pagi. Hatinya masih terselimuti gemelut kegelisahan akan sahabatnya.

'BRAKK' Deidara mendobrak pintu Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat berlari. Kini semua pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya."Sa... Hah Hah Hah... Sasori-san, un! Hah hah hah..." Deidara berusaha berbicara dengan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Ambikan dia minum." Perintah Chiyo-sama. Ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada cucu kesayangannya, Akasuna no Sasori.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang memang kebetulan duduk dekat dengan gelas, dan air minum, dengan sigap menuangkan air minum itu kedalam gelas, lalu memberikannya pada Deidara.

"Terimakasih, un!" Ucap Deidara, Ia segera meneguk air yang di berikan oleh gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi di panggil 'Sakura' hingga tandas. "Huft segarnya~" Desah Deidara, menghela napas lega.

"Ehm..." Wanita berambut pirang panjang di kuncir dua yang duduk di dekat Chiyo-sama berdehem keras.

"Eh?" Deidara tapak tersentak dan kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori?" Tanya Chiyo-sama dengan tatapan yang tajam, memperlihatkan keseriusan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Deidara memucat. "Sasori... Dia..."

Ch2: Sakurai.

'Sreekk'. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda kini menggeser gorden yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari ke dalam ruangan itu.

'Cklek' tuk tuk tuk

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang di kuncir dua kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja membuka gorden dan jendela di ruangan itu. Wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasori.

"Dia hanya kelelahan..." Jawab gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi di panggil dengan nama Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang di kuncir dua itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" lanjutnya.

"Ya. Hinata? Mungkin dia menangis di taman bunga belakang sekolah dan ketiduran, sama seperti di Konoha. Bukankah itu sudah kebiasaannya?" Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit emosi.

Tuk tuk tuk

Sakura berjalan mendekati wanita berambut pirang yang sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Sasori.

"Yeah kau benar. Jaga dia sebentar, aku akan mencari Hinata." Ucap wanita berambut pirang itu, lalu ia dengan langkah santai berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kewajah Sasori yang kini berbaring di atas ranjang UKS sekolah. Terus saja Ia pandangi wajah Sasori, sepintas terlintas wajah seseorang yang meninggalkannya pergi ke Oto, beberapa tahun lalu. "Sasuke-kun..." Gumam Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya, memanjatkan doa kepadaNya, Ia berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Entah kapan, yang pasti Ia berharap.

"Engh..." Sakura tersentak, saat mendengar ada suara menggerang. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sasori terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata hazel yang indah. Sakura tertegun melihatnya.

'Ha~ kau cengeng sekali! Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali aku melihatmu menangis disini!'

'Hiks... Hiks...'

'Sudah jangan menangis! Suaramu jelek sekali tahu!'

'Hiks... Maaf... Hiks...'

'Huh...berhentilah menangis, gadis jelek~'

'Huwaaa~ hiks... Hiks...'

'Uh, manja deh. Jangan menangis ya? Gadis manis?'

'Cup'

'...'

'Dont cry.'

"Sa-chan?" Sakura tersentak.

'Deg'

"Kau... Errr Sa-chan?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura terdiam, masih memandang sepasang hazel Sasori dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara kaget, bingung, rindu, entah pandangan apa yang kini menatap sang hazel itu.

'Namamu siapa?'

'Saku... Sakura Haruno.'

'Oh... Namaku, Sakurai Hitosuna. Salam kenal Sa-chan?'

'Sa-chan?'

'Boleh?'

'Uhm! Namamu sama denganku hihihi...'

'Uh! Jangan mentang-mentang namaku Sakurai kau sebut aku ini seorang gadis ya?'

'Hahaha... Sa-kun lucu~'

'Sa-kun?'

'Iya hehe...'

"Sa-kun?" Gumam Sakura tanpa sadar. "Eh? Aku menghayal lagi!" Lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan menepuk-nepuk kedua belah pipi chubynya.

"Ya?" Terdengar sahutan dari Sasori.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menatap Sasori. "Sa... Sa... Sa-kun?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Seingat Sakura, Sa-kun dulu meninggalkannya untuk selamanya di sebuah taman bunga di pinggiran kota konoha. Taman itu sudah menjadi sebuah peristirahatan indah bagi Sahabatnya itu. Tunggu dulu, 'Sahabat?'.

Tanpa diduga oleh Sakura. Sasori memajukan wajahnya mendekati Sakura. Lalu...

'Cup'

Mata Sakura membelalak kaget. Sebuah kenangan terlintas kembali di benaknya.

'Kalau kau melupakanku, akan kucium kau!'

"Apa dia adalah Sa-kun?" Gumam Sakura dalam batin. Sasori sudah melepas ciumannya, kedua tangannya memegang kedua belah pipi Sakura. Wajah keduanya kini merona merah, saat sadar apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Ini aku... Sakurai Hitosuna." Ucap Sasori.

"Sa..ku..rai.. Hi..tosuna?"

Sakura dan Sasori menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Di sana sudah berdiri, sang kepala sekolah, Chiyo-sama. Chiyo-sama tampak melangkah mendekati mereka berdua, tangannya bergetar dan airmata di matanya kini sudah menggenang siap jatuh.

Sakura dan Sasori masih diam, melihat ke arah Chiyo-sama yang berjalan semakin mendekat.

'Biasanya dalam cerita anak kembar di kerajaan, sang adik akan di buang karena menurut mitos anak kembar itu membawa sial.'

'Benarkah?'

'Tapi aku heran Sa-chan... Kenapa sang kakakyang di buang bukan sang adik saja!'

'Tapikan Sa-kun...'

'Aa..?'

'Kaliankan bukan anggota kerajaan?'

'...'

'Tapi kau benar sekali Sa-kun! Seharusnya sang adiklah yang di buang!'

'...'

'Kenapa kau diam saja?'

Lagi-lagi ingatan masa lalu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sasori. Sementara itu Sakura masih terdiam dengan emeraldnya yang masih tampak kaget. Chiyo-sama sudah berada di depan Sakura dan melewati Sakurabegitu saja. Tangannya hendak menyentuh kedua pipi Sasori, tapi terhenti ketika mendengar suara bariton khas yang sangat Ia kenal.

"Seharusnya sang adik yang di buang kenapa sang kakak yang di buang, baa-chan?" Suara itu terdengar datar, sedikit bergetar. Sakura yang mendengar suara itu juga ikut tersentak dan menoleh menatap Sasori.

"Sa..Sasori-"

"Aku Sakurai baa-chan! Bukan Sasori!" dengan lantang Sasori berteriak memotong ucapan Chiyo-sama.

"Sa-kun..." Sakura hanya dapat terdiam. Ia masih ingat semua kelakuan dan sifat-sifat Sakurai, yang kini memang tercermin jelas pada sosok Sasori yang mengaku sebagai Sakurai.

**

"Sakurai?" tanya Hinata heran, sampai-sampai ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ya, Sakurai." Jawab Sakura dengan nada lemas. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Sasori sampai-sampai ia mengaku kalau dirinya adalah Sakurai..." Jelas Sakura, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah Hinata, kebiasaannya sejak SMP.

"Ih sudah ah! Btw bukannya... Sakurai-kun sudah..." Hinata tidak berani mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. Dan hal itupun dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Ka-"

'Plok'

"Apa kau masih?" Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura, dan bertanya dengan menatap bayangan Sakura di cermin. Ya, kini mereka sedang berada di ruang kamar mereka. Sedangkan Sakura kini hanya memasang tampang jengkel karena kata-katanya di potong oleh Hinata.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali?" jawab Sakura dengan bosan setelah 'konek' tentang 'siapa' yang dimaksud oleh Hinata.

"Kalau bisa berkali-kali sampai kebiasaanku hilang!" ucap Hinata yang berniat meledek.

"Apa kau bilang? O tidak bisa dong!" dan akhirnya Sakura dan Hinata pun main kejar-kejaran mengelilingi kamar mereka berdua yang terbilang cukup luas juga. Hanya gara-gara sebuah ledekan.

**

"Aku... Di..dimana?" Sasori berdiri dan memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Tempat apa ini?" Semua yang Sasori lihat hanya hitam, tak ada apapun disana, yang jelas ia tahu suaranya menggema disana. Bunyi tetesan air yang jatuh membuat batinnya terusik, tubuhnya menengang. Ia memiliki perasaan aneh soal tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku?" sekarang ia tahu, hal aneh itu adalah fisiknya yang kembali menjadi anak berumur 8 tahunan.

'Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks...'

"Suara apa itu?" Sasori langsung siaga, ia mengedarkan pandanganya sambil berkeringat dingin.

'Ha~ kau cengeng sekali! Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali aku melihatmu menangis disini!'

Sasori membalikan badannya mendengar suara yang ia kenal jelas. Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah darah sepertinya dan seorang anak perempuan yang menangis. Dibelakang kedua anak itu ada sebuah pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran.

"Anak itu mirip denganku..." gumam Sasori.

'Hiks... Hiks...'

'Sudah jangan menangis! Suaramu jelek sekali tahu!'

'Hiks... Maaf... Hiks...'

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Sasori bertanya-tanya.

'Huh...berhentilah menangis, gadis jelek~'

'Huwaaa~ hiks... Hiks...'

'Uh, manja deh. Jangan menangis ya? Gadis manis?'

'Cup'

'...'

"!" mata Sasori membulat melihat apa yang di lakukan anak laki-laki itu kepada anak perempuan yang menangis.

'Dont cry.'

Perlahan gambaran tentang kedua anak itu memudar dan lenyap. Keadaan kembali sunyi. Sasori semakin menegang, ia merasa takut. Seingatnya ia bukan anak penakut, mungkin ini efek dari tubuhnya yang kembali kemasa kanak-kanak.

'Namamu siapa?'

'Saku... Sakura Haruno.'

"!" Sasori tersentak lagi. Ia segera menoleh ke kanan. Kedua anak itu kembali terlihat jelas, masih di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran.

'Oh... Namaku, Sakurai Hitosuna. Salam kenal Sa-chan?'

'Sa-chan?'

'Boleh?'

'Uhm! Namamu sama denganku hihihi...'

'Uh! Jangan mentang-mentang namaku Sakurai kau sebut aku ini seorang gadis ya?'

'Hahaha... Sa-kun lucu~'

'Sa-kun?'

'Iya hehe...'

Sasori tertegun menatap kedua anak itu yang akhirnya tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

~TSUZUKU~

A/N: hoLAAA~ aku lama update ya? Gomenne~


End file.
